


Do You Ever See the Future When You Look at Me?

by itsnotmyturntoleap



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016 World Cup of Hockey, Consensual Infidelity, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Hopeful ending leading to future polyamory, M/M, More notes at the end on that one, Team North America, everybody's taking care of jack, is that not a tag yet?, this fic is actually really soft k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmyturntoleap/pseuds/itsnotmyturntoleap
Summary: Connor and Dylan are solid. Always have been. But what happens during the World Cup when Connor makes a move (with Dylan's okay of course) on the one person neither of them can stop thinking about?





	Do You Ever See the Future When You Look at Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Delta Rae's Do You Ever Dream
> 
> I've been circling back to this fic every couple months for the last two years and it's finally finished. Go easy. It's been a while since I've written anything.
> 
> More notes at the end regarding the Consensual Infidelity tag. Lemme know if I missed tagging something.

“Somewhere in Toronto Lou Lamoriello just woke up wanting to kill you and he doesn’t know why.”

“You’re not helping Stromer,” Connor hisses into the phone.

“C’mon Davo that dude’s like a hundred years old. He’s got better stuff to do.” Connor does a double take at the noise he can hear behind the closest door as Dylan continues, “Better stuff like paying other people to murder you _for_ him,”

“So helpful. I’m already feeling better about calling you,” Connor mutters. 

“Two words. Training. Camp,” Dylan yawns, “Take it or leave it”

Connor sighs, switching the phone to his other hand as he knocks on Saader’s door. “Guess I’ll have to take it. If I can’t find him here I’m fu-” Shayne opens the door and startles. He clears his throat and takes a nervous breath in, smile dimming just a bit.

“Sup Cap. Need something?” Shayne asks, trying to ease the door shut behind him.

And Connor gets it. Well _now_ he does. Somewhere in between Erie and Worlds and the mess that is Edmonton he figured out what his teammates couldn't tell him. They couldn't ask him to stop caring about the game. Or to leave the spotlight behind. But they could cut him cleanly out of things they thought he wouldn't approve of. 

Shayne’s got a light flush spreading across his face like he either just got laid or he’s about to. 

“I don't need details; I just need to know Auston’s alive. You seen him?” Connor eyes Shayne’s increasingly guilty expression for another moment or two before gently shifting him out of the way and heading into the room. He rounds the corner to find piles of his teammates spread across both beds. From the looks of it (and a quick count of the heads he can see) almost all of the Americans are there. And somebody’s definitely snoring.

Saader quirks an eyebrow at him as Connor steps into the dimly lit room. Brandon’s sitting up against the headboard and his arms tighten around a snoring Auston, curled up with his back to Brandon’s chest. The dark circles under Auston’s eyes have waned, and with the peaceful rise and fall of his chest Connor can almost forgot his haunted expression when Coach told them they’d fallen just a little bit short of the next round.

Johnny’s sprawled next to them, a possessive hand curled around Lark’s hip. And on the other bed Connor can just make out Jack under the pile of Couturier, Miller, and Trocheck. 

“So it’s not an orgy then?” Connor asks, glancing at Saader. McLellan might have given him the C for the tourney, but everybody in the room knows who has the real world experience with pressure (Stanley Cup rings included of course). He registers Dylan’s squawk on the other end of the line before he abruptly ends the call.

“Not for us,” Saader responds, reaching up to curl his fingers through Auston’s hair. 

Connor barely registers the click of the door closing as he sits down gently on the bed, wrapping his hand around Austin’s ankle. It’s instinctive now to look after the newest first overall. “So you're saying there _is_ an orgy I'm missing out on?”

Saader chuckles, “You didn't notice how fast Shayne disappeared?

He’s still turning that thought over in his mind (because _wow_ Shayne) when Sean, JT, and Vinnie all groan and there's the muffled sounds of movement before Jack shoves free of the pile. 

“Take your maple syrup loving ass and get out McDavid. You’re not allowed to be here.” Jack glares at Saader like Connor’s presence is a personal offense, his curls fluffy and messy from his place beneath a pile of bodies. He always looks his best like this, flushed and a little pissed off. The last time Connor said anything to Dylan about it, he’d just patted Connor’s head condescendingly saying, _You’ve got it so bad bro._

Right now Connor sighs. Deeply.

There was a time when he would have been offended. Probably somewhere around the draft. That was before Mitch, Dylan, and Noah tied them to chairs in a random hotel room in Sunshine and made them talk it out. Now Jack is a known quantity. A little salty and a little spiteful, but at the end of the day he’s all talk. 

Connor just rolls his eyes at Jack before responding, “We all know it’s not the maple syrup that goes in somebody’s ass Jack.” 

He scoots further up the bed until he’s settled between Johnny and Saader. He messes up Johnny’s hair a little, watches the gentle sweep of his eyelashes as his eyes blink sleepily open, unconsciously nudging into Connor's touch. 

His gaze is drawn back to the other bed by Jack’s indignant huff. Jack takes a deep breath, prepped for a tirade when Vinnie grabs him by the scruff of his neck and shakes him.

“Honestly I will suck your dick right now if I don’t have to hear you flirt with McDavid anymore,” Vinnie mutters. 

“Here here,” Miller mumbles, wrapping an arm around Jack right as he starts to struggle, indignant as ever.

“I only let first overalls suck my dick,” Jack sneers, rolling his eyes.

Auston snorts, slowly stirring as he stretches gingerly in Saader’s arms, “I think you mean you only beg first overalls-”

“Definitely not just them,” Larks adds, eyebrow raised.

Jack’s glare is pretty instantaneous. 

“Well in that case-” Connor says, shifting up to his knees and shuffling off the bed. Jack’s sputtering now while JT, Vinnie, and Sean make way for Connor. 

JT scoots to the head of the bed, hauling Jack toward him and settling with Jack’s back to his chest. Jack starts to squirm but Vinnie sprawls across him from the side pinning his legs. Sean mirrors Vinnie and waits until Jack finally gives up and settles against JT, flushed all the way down to the collar of his t-shirt. 

Connor makes a little room between Vinnie and Sean, sinking slowly down to straddle Jack, running his hands up Jack’s sides. He knows a golden opportunity when he sees one. 

“Feel like begging yet?” Connor asks, soft and low, feeling more confident than he has in a while that wasn't on the ice. 

Jack laughs loud and obnoxious like he isn’t pinned in place by four hockey players, “Have you done anything yet?”.

“Don’t take this the wrong way. Or I mean do, whatever. But I really can’t wait to shut you up,” Connor responds. Auston moves in Connor’s periphery, sitting up in Brandon’s arms like he wants to be noticed. It causes Connor to pause, anticipating something good.

“Jack,” Auston says firmly, “Don’t you wanna be good just this once?”

And Connor would have to be blind to miss the way Jack sits up and takes notice of that. His eyes brighten and somehow the flush on his cheeks deepens. 

“Got anything good Matts?” Jack teases, bucking his hips up into Connor like he’s thinking of dislodging him.

Auston smirks and then nods at Connor, “Be good for him and I’ll tell him exactly how you like it,”.

Everybody freezes. He hears a muffled _oh shit_ from the direction of Larks and Johnny. If somebody’s got insider knowledge on Jack then this could get very interesting.

Connor doesn’t need step by step instructions though to read the play Auston’s currently setting up. 

“I bet you haven’t been good a day in your life Jack,” Connor says nonchalantly, tugging on Jack’s shorts until they’re tangled at his knees. Jack starts to say something and is immediately cut off when Vinnie puts his hand over his mouth. 

“What did he just say Jack? God it’s like you’re not even trying,” Vinnie says reproachfully. 

And because he’s Jack and at least a little bit shameless in all situations - he’s half naked, half-hard and seemingly willing to lick Vinnie’s hand until he moves it. Of course with everybody watching he’s almost all the way hard by the time Vinnie rips his hand away in disgust.

Jack sticks his tongue out at Vinnie for good measure. 

“I _am_ good,” Jack says loftily, “But you have to ask nicely,”.

The sound of multiple groans across the room is drowned out by Larks falling off the bed, his startled yelp barely stopping his laughter. There are actual tears running down his face.

Connor takes that as his cue to reach for Jack’s dick so he can run his tongue along the underside of the head. Mercifully Jack shuts up. Larks recovers and flops back on the bed on top of Johnny while Brandon scoots closer to the edge so he can keep Auston within reach. 

Keeping his focus after that is simple with the way the world narrows just to him and Jack. Connor sucks the head of Jack’s dick into his mouth, caught up in the little half gasp Jack makes. Like Jack wasn’t sure he wanted to make it.

Vinnie rucks up Jack’s shirt, leaving the pale skin of his stomach and torso exposed. Sean looks to Auston, eyebrow raised, seemingly waiting for the small nod he gets before he gently scrapes his fingernails down Jack’s side. 

Jack arches up into the touch, struggling under Sean and Vinnie’s exploratory touches like he’s torn between staying and going. Vinnie pushes up to kiss Jack’s neck, teeth then scraping slowly against his shoulder. Sean keeps up a constant push and pull down Jack’s sides, the red lines left behind by his nails slowly growing. JT shushes Jack when he starts to get too loud, turning his head to muffle his groans with deep, demanding kisses. 

Auston clears his throat, “Davo, you okay with getting your hair pulled?”. He gestures to Jack’s hands which are clenched in the bedspread, knuckles white. Connor sucks once, hard, on the head of Jack’s cock before sitting back and jacking him off with the other hand. 

“Depends. Am I going to lose any hair?”, Connor asks. 

“Nah. He just likes a good grip,” Auston responds. Connor nods and carefully untangles Jack’s hand from the comforter. For a second Jack latches onto him, fingers tangling in his own. He breaks the kiss with JT and turns toward Connor, panting like it’s the last shift of the game and he’s down by 2.

Jack’s almost glowing. His face is bright, eyes wide, and the smile that slowly stretches across his face is something Connor could get used to.

Connor shakes himself and gets back to it. Conscious of the audience he has now. Brandon’s leaning over Auston’s back, mouth pressed to his ear. He thinks he can hear Lark’s raspy groans from the other side of the room. But all his focus has to be on Jack right now. 

He slides to his belly and moves Jack’s hand to his hair. With a smirk he licks up Jack’s dick and then proceeds to more or less blow his mind. 

Connor alternates between sucking and licking, trying to keep Jack from anticipating his next move. He hears a brief _oh yeah_ , just like that from Auston, but he doesn’t look over to see if he’s still talking about Jack or not.

When Jack’s hips start to rise off the bed, Vinnie and Sean crowd in closer, keeping him pinned. Jack’s given up kissing JT, merely whining into his mouth, eyes closed. 

Connor keeps going until those whines turn desperate, pulled from deep within. Then he pulls off. Jack’s eyes fly open and he makes startled eye contact with Connor, legs shaking.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs. And Connor can’t say no to that. 

“Be good, Jack. Wait until I say you can come okay?” Connor instructs petting Jack’s hip. Pushing Jack shouldn’t be this much fun, but Connor can wait till later to feel any guilt about enjoying it.

It doesn’t take another minute before Jack’s moved back into desperate territory, his noises drowning out all the others in the room. When he starts to squirm Connor pulls away from his cock and bites at both of Jack’s thighs, balancing the pleasure and pain to pull Jack back from the edge. 

The rest of the guys seem to catch on to his plan and they ease off their teasing of Jack whenever they see Connor doing the same. It turns into a slow wave that ebbs and flows and Jack’s stuck in the middle hanging on for dear life. Connor keeps Jack on the edge for almost a minute at one point and he knows he’s reached the breaking point when Jack starts shaking and doesn’t stop even after Connor eases off his dick. JT wraps his arms around Jack’s shoulders and murmurs something softly. Vinnie and Sean stay close but stop touching Jack altogether, afraid that they’ve pushed too far. 

Something shuffles close to Connor and he looks up to see Auston, clothes hastily thrown on making his way over to Connor. He grabs Connor’s arm to stop him from moving and pulls Jack’s hand off Connor’s head to gently kiss Jack’s palm. He keeps holding Jack’s hand as he watches his face. 

“One more Jack. Just one more. We’ll go easy,” Auston murmurs. Jack’s nod is barely discernible but Auston nudges Connor back toward Jack and moves forward to rest his other hand on Jack’s chest. He doesn’t move beyond that, keeping his touch easy. Everyone puts their hands back on Jack slowly, easing him into it one last time. 

There are a few tears just beginning to fall when Auston taps Connor’s shoulder. As he does he says, “Now Jack,” and Jack comes, flooding Connor’s mouth. Maybe a little bit more of a warning would have been nice. But Connor takes one look at Jack’s face and the way he’s sunk bonelessly into the bed and he can’t regret anything. 

A quick glance around the room shows that pretty much everyone is about the same, blissed out and sleepy. Captainly urges satisfied he turns back to Jack, his only concern now. Connor puts his hand on Auston’s back and uses the other to tap on Jack’s hip. Jack shakily picks his head up and forces his eyes open to look at Connor. 

“You need me and Auston to carry you to the shower?” Connor asks. After the game he’ll definitely need the help, but between the two of them they should be able to do it. Jack grumbles but he pushes out of JT’s arms and shakes off Sean and Vinnie’s limbs to reach for Connor and Auston. 

Vinnie and Sean take the chance to crawl up to JT who looks like he’s been hard as long as Jack. That’s taken care of at least. Connor braces himself as he and Auston navigate Jack off the bed and toward the bathroom. 

They set Jack on the edge of the tub and Auston holds onto him while Connor checks the water temp. Jack growls at Auston when he tries to take a look at the scratches on his torso that are maybe a little bit deeper than they should be. 

Connor shucks his shorts and reaches for Jack, effectively stopping that little hissy fit when he pulls Jack against him. Jack grumbles and turns around, reaching for Connor’s dick like he wasn’t just edged for forever and reduced to a puddle on the bed. Connor moves to bat his hands away. He just wants to see Jack taken care of. But Jack leans forward and bites Connor’s shoulder, hand working furiously to get Connor off. 

“I’m gonna-” Auston points to the door and nods approvingly at them as he heads out. Jack has attached himself to Connor’s throat and he’s already got Connor so close. 

The water washes away Connor’s come as Jack jacks him off through his orgasm, only stopping when Connor grabs his wrist.

“That’s enough, Jack. You were really, really good,” Connor whispers in his ear watching the traces of a blush that are semi-permanent on Jack’s cheek and neck. 

Jack doesn’t turn shy after, but he’s softer around the edges. Like something well-worn. Connor doesn’t have to deal with any of the sarcasm and biting comments Jack usually dishes out. Even out of the shower Jack stays close by his side, winding around Connor like he’s afraid to let go. 

There are people sprawled all around the room, most already asleep. Dylan and Johnny are passed out and possibly snoring in tandem. Saader and Auston are settling down. Auston gives Connor a quick smile when they make eye contact and tosses him Jack’s phone.

The other bed is more of the same. Sean has swapped into the middle, a possessive arm around Vinnie’s waist and the other draped across JT’s back. 

Connor wants to keep being a part of things, but he’s pretty sure Jack needs his own space right now. He doesn’t protest when Connor leads him down the hall to his room and pushes him carefully down onto the bed.

“Get comfortable, Jack,” Connor says and gestures to the unmade bed. Jack can figure it out. 

Connor heads into the bathroom and digs his phone out of his pocket before the door’s even closed. 

“I think Lamiorello is the least of my problems,” he blurts out pressing his hand to his face. It’s like all the confidence and swagger are gone because he just did what he did and _oh shit_. 

“Davo I told you it was okay since you’re at Worlds. I’m not going to change my mind,” Dylan whispers back, words broken up by a yawn. “I mean at least he’s a first overall, even if he’s an American…” Dylan trails off when Connor makes a noise.

“So it wasn’t Matthews then?” Dylan asks, voice considering.

“It was Jack. And that’s…” Connor trails off because Jack is the most complicated person at this tournament for him. For them. 

“Still isn’t a problem. Maybe you even solved one,” Dylan says, “Was it good?”.

“It was exactly what I wanted it to be,” Connor whispers back, “You just weren’t there,”.

“So now you know what you have to do,” Dylan responds confidently. 

“Is running away still an option?” Connor asks sincerely. 

Dylan hangs up. Which is fair.

He takes the time to brush his teeth because nobody really likes bad breath. Connor thinks he’s saved when he heads out of the bathroom and Jack’s curled up in the middle of the bed, breathing deeply. But Jack stirs as Connor climbs into bed and curls around him. Jack sighs and turns over, tucking his head under Connor’s chin.

“Are you done?” he mumbles sleepily. 

“Done with what?” Connor asks, stroking down Jack’s arm just to watch him shiver.

“Done freaking out?” Jack responds, nuzzling closer to Connor before placing a delicate kiss on his throat. 

Connor gapes at him, silent while Jack smugly grins back. 

“Your boy’s a pretty quick texter,” Jack acknowledges, eyes slowly falling shut. 

“Sometimes he’s a meddling dick though,” Connor counters, kissing Jack’s forehead. 

“He’s alright. And he loves you,” Jack whispers into his skin like Connor isn’t absolutely certain of that every day and night. Like he definitely doesn’t deserve but he accepts wholeheartedly because it’s Dylan. Connor has a lot of people in his life with the words “because it’s” attached to their name. None as important as Dylan though.

“He does. But maybe there’s room for more...?” Connor says and feels Jack slowly sink into sleep. 

Connor’s pretty sure they’ll talk about it in the morning when Jack can put a few more defenses up and have a little extra snark to his responses. When they can both feel like they’re on even footing. Dylan will probably call first thing because he’s been as anxious about this as Connor. Suddenly, Connor’s phone lights up with Dylan’s name. There’s a simple text, _Just cuddle him and sleep dumbass. We’ll figure it out in the morning._

Honestly, it’s exactly what he needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify: Dylan/Connor have been a thing for a while. They both want to bring Jack into the relationship. Dylan said it was okay for Connor to "bond" with his team however he needed at the World Cup. Hence why there isn't anything bad about Connor/Jack happening except now Connor really wants to ask Jack about dating both him and Dylan. That's why Connor is freaking out. 
> 
> Will there be more where the three of them get their shit together.....? Maybe.
> 
> Stuff mentioned but not explicitly shown:  
> Brandon Saad/Auston Matthews  
> Dylan Larkin/Johnny Gaudreau  
> Vincent Trochek/JT Miller/Sean Couturier
> 
> Did Shayne go have an orgy with the other Dmen? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Maybe they all just went and snuggled with Eks since he had a concussion. IDK.


End file.
